This invention relates to projection lenses and, in particular, to zoom projection lenses which can be used, inter alia, to form an image of an object composed of pixels, such as, a liquid crystal display (LCD) or digital mirror device (DMD).
Projection lens systems (also referred to herein as xe2x80x9cprojection systemsxe2x80x9d) are used to form an image of an object on a viewing screen. The basic structure of such a system is shown in FIG. 6, wherein 10 is a light source (e.g., a tungsten-halogen lamp), 12 is illumination optics which forms an image of the light source (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9coutputxe2x80x9d of the illumination system), 14 is the object which is to be projected (e.g., a matrix of on and off pixels), and 13 is a projection lens, composed of multiple lens elements, which forms an enlarged image of object 14 on viewing screen 16. FIG. 6 is drawn for the case of a LCD panel where the output of the illumination system strikes the back of the panel and passes through those pixels which are transparent. DMDs, on the other hand, work by reflection and thus the output of the illumination system is routed to the front of the panel by a prism or similar device.
Projection lens systems in which the object is a pixelized panel are used in a variety of applications, including data display systems. Such projection lens systems preferably employ a single projection lens which forms an image of either a single panel having, for example, red, green, and blue pixels, or three individual panels, one for each color. In some cases, two panels are used, one for two colors, e.g., red and green, and the other for one color, e.g., blue. A spinning filter wheel or similar device is associated with the panel for the two colors and the panel is alternately fed information for the two colors in synchrony with the filter.
There exists a need in the art for a projection lens for use with a pixelized panel which simultaneously has at least the following properties: (1) the ability to zoom between a maximum effective focal length and a minimum effective focal length; (2) a long back focal length (working distance); (3) a high level of color correction; (4) low distortion; and (5) low sensitivity to temperature changes.
A projection lens which can efficiently operate over a range of focal lengths is desirable since it allows the projection system to be used with screens of different sizes and halls of different dimensions without the need to change any of the components of the system. The challenge, of course, is to maintain a high level of aberration correction throughout the operative range of focal lengths without unduly complicating the lens design.
A long back focal length, i.e., the distance from the last lens surface to the pixelized panel, is needed, especially where multiple panels are used, to accommodate the optical elements, e.g., filters, dichroic beam splitters, beamsplitting prisms, and the like, used in combining the light from the different color optical paths which the lens system projects towards the viewing screen. In addition, a long back focal length allows the output of the illumination system to be in the vicinity of the projection lens for output distances which are relatively large. Relatively large output distances are desirable since they provide relatively shallow entrance angles for the light at the pixelized panel which is especially important in the case of LCD panels.
A high level of color correction is important because color aberrations can be easily seen in the image of a pixelized panel as a smudging of a pixel or, in extreme cases, the complete dropping of a pixel from the image. These problems are typically most severe at the edges of the field.
All of the chromatic aberrations of the system need to be addressed, with lateral color, chromatic variation of coma, and chromatic aberration of astigmatism typically being most challenging. Lateral color, i.e., the variation of magnification with color, is particularly troublesome since it manifests itself as a decrease in contrast, especially at the edges of the field. In extreme cases, a rainbow effect in the region of the full field can be seen.
In projection systems employing cathode ray tubes (CRTs) a small amount of (residual) lateral color can be compensated for electronically by, for example, reducing the size of the image produced on the face of the red CRT relative to that produced on the blue CRT. With a pixelized panel, however, such an accommodation cannot be performed because the image is digitized and thus a smooth adjustment in size across the full field of view is not possible. A higher level of lateral color correction is thus needed from the projection lens.
The use of a pixelized panel to display data leads to stringent requirements regarding the correction of distortion. This is so because good image quality is required even at the extreme points of the field of view of the lens when viewing data. As will be evident, an undistorted image of a displayed number or letter is just as important at the edge of the field as it is at the center. Moreover, projection lenses are often used with offset panels, the lenses of Examples 1-5 being designed for such use. In such a case, the distortion at the viewing screen does not vary symmetrically about a horizontal line through the center of the screen but can increase monotonically from, for example, the bottom to the top of the screen. This effect makes even a small amount of distortion readily visible to the viewer.
Low distortion and a high level of color correction are particularly important when an enlarged image of a WINDOWS type computer interface is projected onto a viewing screen. Such interfaces with their parallel lines, bordered command and dialog boxes, and complex coloration, are in essence test patterns for distortion and color. Users readily perceive and object to even minor levels of distortion or color aberration in the images of such interfaces.
In order to produce an image of sufficient brightness, a substantial amount of light must pass through the projection lens. As a result, a significant temperature difference normally exists between room temperature and the lens"" operating temperature. In addition, the lens needs to be able to operate under a variety of environmental conditions. For example, projection lens systems are often mounted to the ceiling of a room, which may comprise the roof of a building where the ambient temperature can be substantially above 40xc2x0 C. To address these effects, a projection lens whose optical properties are relatively insensitivity to temperature changes is needed.
One way to address the temperature sensitivity problem is to use lens elements composed of glass. Compared to plastic, the radii of curvature and the index of refraction of a glass element generally change less than those of a plastic element. However, glass elements are generally more expensive than plastic elements, especially if aspherical surfaces are needed for aberration control. They are also heavier. As described below, plastic elements can be used and temperature insensitivity still achieved provided the powers and locations of the plastic elements are properly chosen.
The projection lenses described below achieve all of the above requirements and can be successfully used in producing relatively low cost projection lens systems capable of forming a high quality color image of a pixelized panel on a viewing screen.
Projection lenses for use with pixelized panels are described in various patents including Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,211, Tanaka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,929, Yano et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,473, Moskovich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,861, Moskovich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,480, Moskovich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,495, Iizuka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,698, Betensky, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,330, and Yano, U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,462.
Discussions of LCD systems can be found in Gagnon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,028, Gagnon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,542, Ledebuhr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,311, and EPO Patent Publication No. 311,116.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved projection lenses for use with pixelized panels which simultaneously have each of the five desired properties discussed above. This object is achieved by means of a zoom projection lens which has a minimum effective focal length (fmin) and a maximum effective focal length (fmax) and comprises in order from the lens"" image side to its object side (i.e., from its long conjugate side to its short conjugate side):
(A) a first lens unit (U1);
(B) a second lens unit (U2) separated from the first lens unit by an axial space, said first and second lens units being moved relative to the pixelized panel (object) during zooming and/or focusing of the lens; and
(C) a corrector lens unit (CR) having at least one aspherical surface and a focal length fCR which satisfies the relationship:
|fCR/fmin|xe2x89xa75; xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1) 
xe2x80x83said corrector lens unit being separated from the pixelized panel by a fixed axial distance DCR-OB and from the second lens unit by a variable axial distance DCR-U2 where:
DCR-OBxe2x89xa7DCR-U2 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2) 
for all effective focal lengths of the lens between fmin and fmax.
As used in relationship (2), DCR-OB is the distance from the object to the surface of the corrector lens unit closest to the object, and DCR-U2 is the distance from the image side surface of CR to the object side surface of U2.
In certain preferred embodiments, the projection lens also satisfies the relationship:
DCR-OB/(fminxe2x80xa2tan xcfx89)xe2x89xa72 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3) 
where xcfx89 is the projection lens"" half field of view in the direction of the image when the lens"" effective focal length is equal to fmin. When the lens satisfies this relationship, it has a back focal length which is sufficiently long to accommodate the optical elements used to form a color image from pixelized panels, e.g., the filters, dichroic beam splitters, beamsplitting prisms, and the like which are placed between the corrector lens unit and the pixelized panels.
It should be noted that the corrector lens unit of the present invention has different properties and different functions than the condenser lens of Iizuka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,698. The condenser lens of the ""698 patent is located close to the pixelized panel specifically, closer to the pixelized panel than to the positive lens unit of the ""698 patent, and has substantial optical power so as to direct light from the illumination system into the projection lens. In contrast, the corrector lens unit of the present invention has minimal optical power (see relationship (1) above), is an located far from the pixelized panel, specifically, its spacing from the pixelized panel is greater than its spacing from the lens"" second lens unit (see relationship (2) above), and serves to correct residual distortion. More specifically, because the corrector lens unit is located at a substantial distance from the pixelized panel, the size of the axial bundle on the surfaces of the corrector lens unit is not insignificant. Accordingly, this unit contributes to the correction of residual amounts of spherical aberration and, in so doing, allows for better correction of distortion to be accomplished in the front portion of the lens.
In certain embodiments of the invention, the corrector lens unit includes color correcting means, e.g., a color correcting doublet or more generally a positive lens element of low dispersion and a negative lens element of high dispersion. In other embodiments, the first lens unit has a negative power and the second lens unit has a positive power, so that the first and second lens units have the basic structure of a retrofocus lens. In still further embodiments, the lens system includes a positive third lens unit (U3) on the image side of the first lens unit, said third lens unit remaining stationary during zooming and focusing of the lens system.
The projection lenses of the invention are preferably designed to be substantially athermal. As discussed fully below, this is done by using glass and plastic lens elements and by balancing the powers of the plastic lens elements having substantial optical power. In this way, changes in the power of the positive lens elements caused by temperature changes are compensated for by changes in the power of the negative lens elements, thus providing substantially constant overall optical properties for the projection lens as its temperature changes.
The projection lenses of the invention can have a conventional aperture stop or they can be designed using the location of the output of the illumination system as a pseudo-aperture stop/entrance pupil of the projection lens (see Betensky, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,330, the relevant portions of which are incorporated herein by reference). In this way, efficient coupling is achieved between the light output of the illumination system and the projection lens.
When the pseudo-aperture stop/entrance pupil approach is used, the invention provides a projection lens system which forms an image of an object and comprises:
(a) an illumination system comprising a light source and illumination optics which forms an image of the light source, said image being the output of the illumination system;
(b) a pixelized panel which comprises the object; and
(c) a projection lens of the type described above, said projection lens having an entrance pupil whose location substantially corresponds to the location of the output of the illumination system.